1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid/vapor cycle and more particularly pertains to harnessing the ability of liquid's vapor pressure to change rapidly, even with a modest temperature change in the order of 10-20 degrees F.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of work-producing energy transfer cycles is known in the prior art. More specifically, energy transfer cycles heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of producing a work output given a change in temperature are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes the well-documented Stirling cycle.
In this respect, the liquid/vapor cycle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of harnessing the ability of liquid's vapor pressure to change rapidly, even with a modest temperature change in the order of 10-20 degrees F.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved liquid/vapor cycle which can be used for harnessing the ability of liquid's vapor pressure to change rapidly, even with a modest temperature change in the order of 10-20 degrees F. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.